THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, AND I 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Bowser's up to no good as always. I'll make a better summary up whenever I think of one. R
1. PROLOGUE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, AND I 2

PROLOGUE

It was a lovely morning in the real world and Autumn was getting ready to go to work with her dad once again. The Moonlight Valley princess threw on her Doctor Who dress and black boots. The 18-year-old princess took off running out the door, leaving her iPhone behind.

"Daddy, how long is this job going to take?" She asked, walking next to her dad.

"It depends." He told her, getting into the blue truck.

"Alright." She sighed as she piled into the passenger's side.

* * *

Out in the Dark Lands, Bowser sat on his throne thinking of a way to snatch a princess up.

"King Dad?" Ludwig spoke as he walked inside the throne room.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked very grumpy.

"I just was going to ask what your plans were for today." The koopaling responded.

"Well I was thinking of kidnapping a princess today, but I want to kidnap one that isn't married and has a figure." Bowser told him as he drooled a tad.

"Well there is the princess of the cosmos and the moonlight princess." Ludwig smirked as he leaned on his father's throne.

"Well one has a child and the other has a boyfriend." Bowser sat there pondering over which princess to kidnap.

"King Dad, just wait to see who shows up and then make your move." Ludwig suggested with a devious smirk.

Bowser and Ludwig cackled evilly and of course Bowser liked the idea.

"Let's go set up a trap for the evil plan." Bowser instructed as he got off his throne.

Ludwig grabbed a couple sacks and they headed out.

* * *

In outer space, Princess Rosalina were in the bathroom washing little Stella up with the help from Luma.

"Mommy, I wanna play with Lilly and Maria." Stella told her mother.

"Not today." She said in her soft voice.

The princess of the cosmos lifted the child out of the round tub and a couple of lumas wrapped a towel around her.

"Why can't I?" Stella pouted as her mother carried her to her bedroom.

"I want to take you out so you can see more of the Mushroom Kingdom area." Rosalina said with a beautiful smile.

The princess of the cosmos sat the child on her bed and dressed her in a smaller dress just like hers. Rosalina picked up Stella and Luma floated around them both and Rosalina waved her wand and they vanished out of there.

* * *

NOTE: I hope this will be as good as the first one. Au revoir.


	2. KIDNAPPING

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, AND I 2

CHAPTER 1: KIDNAPPING

Down at the warp pipe in the Waffle Kingdom, Bowser wait for the pipe to light up for when someone is near it.

"If I know the Moonlight Valley princess, I know she'll be near a warp pipe soon." Bowser grinned deviously, taking a sack from Ludwig.

"Why don't you just go down the warp pipe and come up on the other side and wait for Autumn?" Ludwig Von Koopa asked.

"I could do that, so wait here." The Koopa King told him as he got on the warp pipe.

Ludwig Von Koopa stood there and watched Bowser go down the pipe.

* * *

Back in the real world Autumn and her dad had just got to the apartments that needed to be cleaned out.

"Autumn, take this to the kitchen and sit it on the counter." Her dad instructed her as he handed her some plumbing tools.

The Moonlight Valley princess walked inside the apartment and wasn't shocked at how messy it was.

"This looks like my old bedroom." She thought to herself as she placed the tools on the counter.

Autumn turned around and her dad walked through the apartment's front door.

"Remember that time three years ago when I was 15 and I came to work with you?" She asked him, slightly amused at the thought.

"I sure do." Her dad replied, walking down the hallway.

The Moonlight Valley princess opened the counter's doors to expose the pipes, but instead she got a surprise.

"Hello Princess." Bowser grinned evilly.

"Bowser." She said coldly. "What do you want?"

"You." The Koopa King laughed, grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey!" Autumn exclaimed. "Let go!"

Bowser pulled her closer and Autumn screamed.

"Get the Mario Brothers!" She managed to scream before disappearing down the warp pipe.

Her dad ran into the kitchen and stood there thinking.

* * *

Bowser popped up on the other end of the warp pipe with Autumn kicking and screaming.

"Let me go right this instant!" She demanded furiously.

"No!" He snapped.

"King Dad, I'll go snatch Rosalina that way you'll have two princesses." Ludwig Von Koopa told his father.

Bowser nodded and placed the sack over the Moonlight Valley princess' body.

"I'll be back at the castle." He told him, tossing the sack over his shoulder.

Bowser and Ludwig Von Koopa went their separate ways and they both were proud of themselves.

* * *

Rosalina, Stella, and Luma appeared in the park in Toad Town.

"Go play." Rosalina ordered in her soft voice as she sat Stella down.

The little girl took off running for the slide and the princess of the cosmos sat down on the wooden bench with Luma by her side.

Stella climbed up the ladder to the top of the slide and slid down. Half way down the slide, Ludwig Von Koopa stood at the bottom of the slide with a sack open.

"Mommy!" She cried as she slid into the sack.

Rosalina jumped up from the bench and ran to the slide and Luma followed.

"Leave my little girl alone!" Rosalina exclaimed, punching Ludwig in the face.

Ludwig fell down and he dropped the sack.

"Mommy!" Stella cried from inside the sack.

Ludwig got up and knocked Rosalina down and threw a sack over her. The koopaling threw one sack over his shoulder and picked up the other sack and headed off.

* * *

Outside Peach's castle a warp pipe popped up and Lee came up through it and jumped down. While he was running towards the door, Luma caught up with him.

"Princess Rosalina and little Stella are in trouble!" Luma cried.

"My daughter is in trouble too." Lee told Luma as he rang the doorbell on the castle.

Toadsworth opened the castle door and invited them inside.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth yelled.

The red clad plumber walked out of the kitchen and saw Lee and Luma.

"Mario, we need your help." Lee told him.

"Get Luigi and please go save Autumn, Rosalina, and Stella." Luma begged, floating there.

"I'll call Luigi and have him come over." Mario told them.

The red clad plumber walked back into the kitchen and dialed his brother's number. Toadsworth looked at the top of the stairs and noticed Princess Peach walking down them with Maria Marie Mario by her side.

"Hello Luma, Lee." Peach greeted as she approached them.

"My daughter is in trouble." He told her.

"Yeah and so is Rosalina and Stella!" Luma exclaimed.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Mommy, I want to play with Lilly." Maria whined, tugging on her mother's pants leg.

"Later you can." Peach told her.

Mario walked out of the kitchen and picked up Maria.

"Luigi will be here in a few, so we will have to be patient." The red clad plumber explained.

Toadsworth went back to the kitchen and the others went into the living room.

* * *

Back at Bowser's castle, the Moonlight Valley princess sat there on a chair.

"So what do you want this time, Fatty?" Autumn asked hatefully as he tied her up.

"Don't call me fatty!" He bellowed in her face.

"Ever heard of a thing called a breath mint or better yet some mouth wash and tooth paste?" She smirked.

"Don't you get an attitude with me!" He snapped angrily.

"Don't you get an attitude with me!" She mocked.

Bowser raised his claw to hit her, but he stopped when she didn't flinch.

"Are you not going to flinch?" The Koopa King asked her curiously.

"Nope." The Moonlight Valley princess shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I grew up, duh." Autumn snapped.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" Bowser bellowed furiously.

"M'kay." She responded dully. "If you're going to keep me here, then give me a comfy seat to sit on."

Bowser untied her and pulled her off the wooden chair and looked at her attire.

"What the heck are you wearing?" He asked her curiously, gripping her by the arm.

"I like Doctor Who, so I'm wearing this." The Moonlight Valley princess explained as the Koopa King pulled her over to beanbag chair next to his throne.

Bowser pushed her onto the chair and tied the rope around her and her ankles.

* * *

Ludwig walked into the throne room, dragging two sacks behind him.

"Put Stella in the play pen and give me Rosalina." The Koopa King ordered.

The koopaling handed over the sack and picked the other one up.

"Bowser, what's going on here?" Autumn asked, watching Ludwig place the sack inside the play pen.

"I'm going to choose one of you to marry." Bowser explained, untying the top of the sack and sitting Rosalina on the chair.

"Aren't you aware I have a boyfriend?" The Moonlight Valley princess fussed.

"Yes, I'm aware of your boyfriend." Bowser rolled his eyes and tied up the Princess of the Cosmos.

Ludwig removed the sack from Stella and the little child sat there.

"Mommy, I wanna go home." Stella sniffled.

"We will soon." Rosalina assured her.

"Ludwig, go to the volcano and set up the back up plan." The Koopa King demanded.

"You got it King Dad!" The koopaling exclaimed, running out of the throne room.

Autumn looked up at Bowser and he looked at her.

"What's your back up plan?" Autumn asked in concern.

"You'll see!" He cackled, making both princesses gulp in fear.

* * *

NOTE: I hope this will be as good as the first one. Sorry for being so slow at updating. Au revoir.


	3. CHANGE OF PLANS

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, AND I 2

CHAPTER 2: CHANGE OF PLANS

Back at Peach's castle, Luigi, Daisy, and Lilly walked inside the castle.

"Luigi, we have to go rescue Autumn, Rosalina, and Stella from Bowser." Mario explained, walking out of the living room.

"Aright." The green clad plumber nodded.

"Be careful Sweetie." Daisy told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Luigi blushed and Lilly made a face.

"C'mon Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, pulling him out through the castle doors.

Maria ran out of the living room and took Lilly by the hand and ran up the stairs.

Daisy walked into the living room and sat down.

* * *

Back at Bowser's castle, Autumn, Rosalina, and Stella sat there watching Bowser pace back and forth.

"I changed my mind; I don't want to marry either one of you." The Koopa King stopped pacing and stood there.

"Then you can let us go, right?" Autumn asked full of hope.

"Wrong." Bowser smirked. "I'm going to have a little fun with you both."

"You leave my mommy alone!" Stella hollered at Bowser.

"Sit down and be quiet!" Bowser snapped at the young child as he sat back down on his throne.

"Don't holler at my daughter!" Rosalina exclaimed furiously.

"Bowser, what kind of fun are you going to have with us?" The Moonlight Valley Princess asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's nothing dirty if that makes you both feel better." He assured them.

"What kind of fun is it?" Autumn asked impatiently as she squirmed on the beanbag chair.

"I think I want to have a party instead." The Koopa King told them.

"Then will you let us go after your stupid party?" Autumn asked, glaring at him.

"Yes." He responded, standing back up.

The Koopa King walked over to Autumn and untied her. The Moonlight Valley Princess stood up and fixed her outfit. Bowser headed over to Rosalina and untied her.

"Now, here's what I want you three to do; make me a cake." Bowser ordered.

Rosalina picked Stella up out of the playpen and turned to face Bowser.

"I'm not good at cooking." Autumn told Bowser as she crossed her arms. "I burn stuff on accident."

"Tough luck!" He exclaimed in her face.

"You spit when you talk and you need a darn breath mint." Autumn scowled as she wiped spit off her face.

Bowser bent over and grabbed Autumn by the upper part of her arm and pulled her close to his face.

"Keep it up and I'll physically hurt you." He growled in her face.

"You don't scare me." The Moonlight Princess snapped.

The Koopa King straightened back up and released her arm. The Outerspace Princess stood there with her daughter on her side.

"Now you three get to the kitchen and start baking!" Bowser exclaimed, pointing to the throne room's exit.

Autumn and Rosalina walked out and Stella looked back at Bowser.

* * *

In the kitchen, Autumn stood there looking around.

"I'm not that great of a cook." She sighed, watching Rosalina put Stella down.

"Just try." Rosalina told her.

"Alright, I will." The Moonlight Princess sighed, grabbing a bowl.

"You'll do just fine." The Outerspace Princess assured her, grabbing the flour out of the top cabinet.

"I hope so because I sure don't want to burn down the place." Autumn told her, grabbing the eggs out of the fridge.

Stella grabbed the cocoa can and handed it to her mother and stood there. Autumn and Rosalina finished gathering the ingredients and they both started pouring them into the bowl.

* * *

Back in Toad Town, Mario and Luigi walked out of the item shop with some stuff.

"Mario, Luigi, I'm worried about the girls." Luma told them as he peaked out from under Mario's red hat.

"Mario and I are worried about them too." Luigi told Luma as they walked to the warp pipe.

"If Bowser hurts the girls, we'll kick his big koopa butt." Mario assured Luma, jumping upon the warp pipe.

"I know Bowser won't hurt them because he knows we will kick his butt." Luigi said without thinking.

"He will hurt them. It doesn't matter who it is, he will harm them." Mario reminded. "He has hurt little Saphire several times in the past, so he is capable of anything."

"You're right, sorry." The green clad plumber apologized as he went down the warp pipe.

Mario jumped upon the warp pipe and headed down it with Luma under his hat.

* * *

NOTE: I hope this will be as good as the first one. Sorry for being so slow at updating and I'm not really bad at baking a cake. Au revoir.


	4. ENOUGH

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, AND I 2

CHAPTER 3: ENOUGH

Back at Bowser's Castle, the girls were waiting in the kitchen for the cake to finish baking.

"This is boring." Autumn huffed, crossing her arms.

"Be patient." Rosalina told her as she sat down on the chair.

Stella climbed upon her mother's lap and sat there. The Moonlight Valley princess looked at the timer on the oven. While the girls sat there and waited, Bowser flung open the wooden door and walked in.

"What do you want fatty?" Autumn asked hatefully.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" Bowser bellowed, storming over to her.

"Ugh, get a mint!" The Moonlight Valley princess exclaimed. "I can smell your atrocious breath all the way over here!"

Rosalina sat there with Stella clinging to her and watching the scene.

"Listen here you smart mouth brat!" The Koopa King bellowed as he grabbed her by the arm. "Do what I say when I say it!"

"No." She smirked.

"I've had enough of you!" Bowser bellowed some more as he squeezed Autumn's arm tighter.

"Stop!" The Moonlight Valley princess shrieked, wincing in slight pain. "That hurts!"

Rosalina sat Stella down and stood up and walked over to Bowser. The child stood there and watched her mother smack the Koopa King in the face.

"Enough!" Rosalina raised her voice, shocking them all. "Let her go!"

"No!" Bowser snapped, squeezing more. "Go sit back down before I take Stella away from you!"

"Rosalina, I'll be fine." Autumn assured as a tear slid down her face.

The Outerspace princess backed away and the young child ran to her.

"Rosalina, get back to baking that cake!" Bowser ordered as he walked out of the kitchen, pulling Autumn behind him.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Autumn asked annoyed.

"You'll see." Bowser told her as he drug her up the stairs made of stone.

At the top of the stairs, Kamek was waiting for them. If there was one magikoopa the Moonlight Valley princess feared, it was Kamek.

"Keep me away from him!" She exclaimed as she tried to pull away.

"Are you scared?" Bowser asked as he turned around and picked her up around the waist.

"N-no." Autumn stuttered.

"Yes you are!" The Koopa King laughed at her as he got to the top of the stairs.

"No I'm not!" She lied.

"Kamek, go guard the kitchen door and make sure Rosalina and her brat can't get out." Bowser instructed, walking past him.

"As you wish your nastiness." Kamek said, watching Bowser go to the door at the end of the hallway.

Bowser flung open the door and walked out onto the balcony carrying Autumn. The Koopa King got up in his koopa clown car with the Moonlight princess.

"Look what you did to my arm!" She shouted as he fastened her in the seat belt.

"I don't care!" The Koopa King bellowed in her face.

Autumn cringed up in disgust as spit flew on her.

"You know what?" Autumn huffed, wiping her face off. "You should practice your shouting at people without spit flying out your big mouth."

Bowser sat on the driver side of the koopa clown car grumbling and Autumn just sat there grinning.

"You'll never get away with this." The Moonlight Valley princess growled, crossing her arms.

"We'll just see about that." Bowser smirked as he tapped her on the nose.

The Koopa King got the koopa clown car started and he took off for the volcano.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Rosalina had just pulled out the chocolate cake from the oven and placed it on the counter.

"Mommy, why did that mean koopa take Autumn away?" Stella asked as she sat on the chair.

"She got an attitude with him." Rosalina explained. "He's a jerk."

While Rosalina stood there cleaning up the counter top, the door swung open and Kamek walked in.

"Listen up, Bowser has sent me to watch you both and to make sure no one escapes." Kamek said.

Stella slid off the chair and ran to her mother.

"If either one of you tries to escape, I'll harm you." The magikoopa threatened.

The Outerspace princess picked up her child and held her close to her chest. Rosalina held Stella close and watched the magikoopa walk out of the kitchen.

"I meant what I said." Kamek growled as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Luigi, Mario, and Luma made it to the Waffle Kingdom.

"Since the warp pipe to the Dark Lands is all the way on the other side of the kingdom, we will have to find a way to get there before sun down." Mario explained as they walked.

"I think there is a go kart rental place somewhere up ahead. We should go there." Luigi suggested, walking next to Mario.

"Great idea, Luigi, let's head there before it gets any later." Luma said as he peered out from under Mario's hat.

Mario nodded and they continued walking along the path.

* * *

NOTE: Again sorry for being slow at updating. Au revoir.


	5. WHAT AN IDIOT

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE MARIO BROS, MY DAD, AND I 2

CHAPTER 4: WHAT AN IDIOT

Bowser finally made it to the volcano on his new island.

"Where are we?" Autumn asked nervously as she looked down at the river of lava surrounding the humongous volcano.

"This is my new lair. Only a few can find it." Bowser explained, parking his koopa clown car outside the entrance.

"Won't it get hot inside?" She asked as he picked her up and got out.

"No, I have air conditioner inside, but I do have a pit of lava in the middle of the room and guess what." The Koopa King told her as he walked inside with her.

"What?" The Moonlight princess responded.

"That's where you meet your doom!" Bowser cackled, dropping her to the tiled floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Autumn exclaimed, watching Bowser get ropes. "I thought you were going to throw a party."

"Oh I am, but my party won't be until tomorrow and before you can ask about the fun, you are going to be the fun." Bowser explained, tying her wrists together.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Autumn fussed. "How am I going to be the fun?"

"What I'm saying is that it's going to be fun for me while I hurt you." The Koopa King cackled as he removed her boots and tied her ankles together.

Ludwig Von Koopa walked out of the bathroom and smirked.

"Well look who it is!" The koopaling smirked as he approached his dad.

"Ludwig, hang her over the lava pit." Bowser demanded, walking over to the security camera monitors.

"You got it King Dad!" He exclaimed, dragging her over to the hook.

Ludwig Von Koopa hooked the hook to the ropes around her ankles and hurried over to the control panel.

"What the heck are you doing?" Autumn shouted angrily.

"This." Ludwig pressed the button and the crane rose up.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" The Moonlight Princess hollered furiously.

"I think it is!" Ludwig cackled, watching her dress slide up and exposing her black and white panties. "Now I can say this; I see London, I see France, I see your underpants!"

"Ludwig!" Bowser bellowed, turning around to face his way. "Hang her upright!"

"Sorry King Dad." The koopaling apologized as he lowered the Moonlight princess back down on the floor.

"What an idiot." Autumn mumbled under her breath.

Ludwig Von Koopa unhooked her and untied her ankles. As soon as he did that, she kicked him.

"Pervert!" She cried furiously as she kicked him again.

"Why you little brat!" Ludwig bellowed, placing his claw around her throat.

"No!" She cried in distress. "Bowser!"

"Ludwig, knock it off!" Bowser yelled.

"No!" He exclaimed with his claw around her throat.

Ludwig squeezed enough to make her pass out.

"She started it, so I finished it." The koopaling fussed as he hooked the hook to the ropes around her wrists. "Don't worry I didn't kill her."

"You better not have." Bowser growled. "I don't want her dead.

"Then why hang her over the pit of lava?" Ludwig asked confused, hitting the button to lift her up.

"She's a trap." The Koopa King told him. "If the Mario Bros. find this place, we use her as bait."

"Then we can destroy them!" The koopaling cackled, moving the joy stick to move the Moonlight Valley princess over the pit.

* * *

At the go kart rental place in the Waffle Kingdom, Mario and Luigi was looking for a go kart that holds two.

"How may I help you?" A koopa troopa asked, walking up to them.

"We need a go kart that seats two." Luma replied as he peered out from under Mario's red hat.

"We need to hurry though." Mario told the koopa troopa. "We have to go rescue Rosalina, Stella, and Autumn from Bower."

"Why didn't you say so?" The koopa troopa asked, handing him the keys to the go kart.

"Thank you." Mario thanked, getting in the kart with Luigi.

"We'll bring it back." The red clad plumber told him as he started the go kart up.

"Alright." The koopa troopa replied. "Be careful!"

Mario put the go kart in drive and they took off for Bowser's castle in the Dark Lands.

* * *

Back at Peach's castle, the adults sat down in the living room talking.

"I should be out there rescuing my own daughter instead of having them rescue her for me." Lee told the girls.

"Mario and Luigi will get her back." Daisy assured him. "They always rescue people when needed."

"They never leave anyone in distress." Peach added, sitting across from him. "You can always count on them."

"I guess that's why Autumn asked me to get their help." He sighed. "She trusts them with her life."

Peach and Daisy nodded.

"Princess, when Master Mario gets back, tell him the bathroom sink is broken." Toadsworth sighed, shaking his head as he walked into the living room.

Peach turned her head and sighed.

"Which sink?" She asked.

Lee and Daisy adverted their eyes from Peach over to the old toad.

"The one on the second floor that the Toads use." Toadsworth replied.

"Alright, I'll tell him when he gets back." The pink princess told him as he turned around to leave.

"Toadsworth, can you go get Lilly and Maria?" Daisy asked, standing up to fix her orange skinny jeans.

"Yes." The old toad nodded and walked out.

"Let's go to the kitchen." The flower princess suggested.

Lee and Peach stood up and followed behind Daisy.

* * *

Upstairs in Maria's room, the two children were jumping on the queen size bed. Maria and Lilly continued jumping on the bed until Toadsworth opened the door.

"Girls, you both are wanted in the kitchen." The old toad told them.

Lilly and Maria jumped off the bed and ran past Toadsworth, nearly knocking him down.

"No running on the stairs!" He shouted as he hurried after them.

* * *

Back at the volcano, Autumn was just regaining consciousness.

"I see you're awake finally." Ludwig Von Koopa smirked.

"Let me go you sick freak!" She screamed as she dangled over the lava pit. "I want to go home!"

"You're not going anywhere!" The koopaling shouted back at her.

"Let me go I said!" The Moonlight princess screamed louder as she kicked.

Ludwig Von Koopa hit a yellow button, sending a volt of electricity down the wire cable of the crane. The koopaling cackled evilly as he watched the Moonlight princess scream in agonizing pain.

"Mario, Luigi, help me!" She cried in distress.

"Ludwig!" Bowser bellowed as he walked out of the bathroom. "Turn that off!"

Ludwig hit the yellow button and turned it off. Bowser walked over to the control panel and took hold of the joy stick.

"I didn't say hurt her!" He bellowed at the koopaling as he moved her over to the control panel.

"King Dad, I was only having fun." Ludwig explained.

"I don't care, you don't hurt her!" He bellowed as he lowered her.

Bowser took Autumn off the hook and held her bridal style.

"Please let me go." She sobbed as he carried her to the beige couch in the corner.

"No." The Koopa King replied, placing her on the couch.

The Moonlight Valley princess laid there on the couch and dozed off. Bowser turned around and looked at Ludwig.

"What?" The koopaling asked hatefully.

"Leave her alone and I mean it." Bowser growled.

"Fine." Ludwig von Koopa grumbled as he sat down on the chair.

Bowser headed back to the computer security monitors and sat down, while Ludwig von Koopa sat there on the chair.

* * *

NOTE: Again sorry for being slow at updating. Grandma died November 1st, so I've been slower than I wanted. Au revoir.


End file.
